All Out Assault 3
by Hunterzilla
Summary: Today I bring all of your childhood icons...to beat the everliving sh** out of one another. Looney Toons, Disney, and more. Who will win? Who will die?
1. The Battle of Toon Town

In the world of Toon Town, a showdown was in the making. Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse looked at one another down the long street. This was a rivalry that was about to come to an end.

Mickey charged, as did Bugs. Bugs ducked and kneed Mickey in the gut. He then planted his foot into Mickey's face, shoving him back to the ground. Mickey then took out his gloved fist, and upper cut Bugs. The rabbit stumbled back, only to be tripped. He looked down and saw the Smurfs. Mickey noticed this and looked around, and saw that cartoons of all kind had gathered.

"Hey, your not leaving us out of this fight!" shouted Fred Flinstone. They all then charged, culminating in one epic clash.


	2. Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin

Peter Griffin did a roadhouse, knocking down Fred Flinstone.

"Roadhouse," said Peter Griffin. He was then bit right in the leg by Scooby Doo.

"Haaaaah...aaahhhhhhh...hhaaaah...aaaahhhhhh."

Meanwhile the Smurfs piled ontop of Johnny Quest, and began to pummel him. At the same time Spongebob stretched out, making himself larger. Spongebob grabbed his jellyfish net and brought it down onto Mickey's head. He then pulled him forward and kicked him in the chest.

That's when Homer appeared, and he tackled Peter Griffin. When the both got up the stared down at one another.

Peter then punched Homer in the stomach and pummeled his face. Then Homer jumped up and did a spin kick. Cars crashed all around them as they battle, punching and kicking one another.

That's when the mystery van ran into them. They flew into the windshield, and fell into the two front seats. Peter and Homer pushed out everyone, and they landed on the ground where they were crushed by the vehicles. Peter and Homer then continued to pummel one another. Peter then took the wheel.

"Ah, look out!" yelled Homer

"Shut up, shut up I've got this!" cried Peter as he accidentally ran over Johny Quest and the Smurfs, killing them.

"D'oh!"

"Shut up!" said Peter, and he punched Homer. Homer then punched back, and then headbutt him, causing them to spin out of control. They crashed into a building, launching them out of the semi and into the lobby of the building. It was their that Peter grabbed a chair and smashed it into Homer's face, who retaliated by kicking him in the gut. He then headbutt Peter again into an elevator, sending them in.

In their Homer smashed Peter's head against the doos until they opened up. Then Peter grabbed Homer and through him into the room. The room oddly enough was decorated with deadly weapon, and Homer grabbed a massive mini-gun.

"I'll see you in Hell!" he yelled as he opened fire. Peter ran took cover behind some furniture. He then found a grenade and threw it at Homer. Homer didn't have time to notice and was blown back, flying through a wall into a room conveniently filled with lightsabers.

Peter ran in and grabbed a red lightsaber. Homer looked around and found a red one as well.

"Hey hey whoa whoa hey. I have the red lightsaber, you can't have one to."

"Why not?"

"Because it just doesn't make sense."

"Fine." Homer then grabbed a green lightsaber. They then charged, and suddnely they were able to do things that didn't seem physically possible for them.

Homer flipped over Peter and slashed, but Peter blocked it with his blade. The two then dueled one another, each slashing and hacking. Peter spun the blade around, as well did Homer, each a blurr. They then slammed their blades against one another. They stuggled, each trying to over power each other.

Finally Homer spins the blade around and disarmed him, causing his blade to fly through the window, where it landed on Meg, cutting her in half.

"Ha, now I win."

"No, you will die!" shouted Peter as suddenly lightning ran from his fingers, knocking Homer's lightsaber out of his hands. This blade then landed on Mr. Jetson, killing him.

Homer was then knocked out of the building. Homer then fell on a random trampoline, saving him from the fall. He then grabbed a remote and pulled the trigger, blowing up the building, causing Peter to fall down as well.

He then got out of the rubble, and threw a brick at Homer. Peter and Homer then continued their battle, and they came to a dock. They got on a giant cruise ship, where they continued they battle. Peter grabbed someones bottle of beer and smashed it against Homer's head. Homer was stunned, and Peter placed him on a table.

He then threw Homer down the table, causing him to crash into all of the beer bottles. Homer fell down to the ground, bloodied and wounded. Peter then grabbed him and put his head into the pool, trying to drown him. Homer then rammed his elbow into Peter's kidney. Peter is then forced to let go of Homer do to the force of the blow.

They then punched and kicked one another, and they eventually came to a helicopter. They accidentally started the machine, where they continued the battle.

They accidentally hit a button activating rocket launcher, blowing up the Flinstones. They then break the console, causing the helicopter to crash into Kim Possible. Homer is the given a roadhouse to the face, but his super thick head is able to survive the blow. Homer kicks Peter in the leg, causing him to fall and clutch it.

Homer takes this opprutinity and grabbs the lightsaber from the ground. He then raises it and brings it down on Peter, stabbing him. Homer then walks away. However, Peter clentches his hand, showing signs of life.


	3. Daffy Duck vs Donald Duck

Daffy Duck ran towards Donald Duck. Donald was tackled to the ground, and was pummeled in the face. Donald bit Daffy's finger, causing him to to get off.

"Ow, ow. Darn it, you bit my finger! Your dessssspicablle." said Daffy. He then grabbed a switch, and pressed it. Nothing happened.

"Ha, now..." Donald was interuppted by a piano...that fell ontop of him. Daffy then jumped onto the piano and began playing, with each key hitting Donald on the head. That's when Donald jumped up, grabbed Daffy, and placed his head under the top of the piano. He then bashed Daffy's head in, over and over and over again.

"You do realise this means war!" proclaimed Daffy. He got up and threw a pie in Donald's face. The pie exploded, sending Donald flying into a wall. Daffy then ran after towards him.

Donald got up and grabbed a paint brush. He then painted a tunnel into the wall and ran through it.

"Oh no you don't!" Daffy then ran up to the wall, only to be squashed. Daffy was as flat as paper, with birds circling around his head.

"Why does this always happen to me?" He then turned around, only to be punched by Donald. Duffy's bill spun around his head, and when it stopped, it was backwards.

"You are trully desssspiccabbllleeee." Daffy then fixed his bill, and grabbed his blaster from Duck Dodgers. He then blasted at Donald, but he ducked. The blast hit a mirror, which conveniantly hit another mirror, which hit another mirror, which hit another mirror, which hit another mirror, which hit another mirror, which hit Homer's lightsaber, which hit another mirror, which hit another mirror, which hit another mirror, and so on.

"Well that sucksss," said Daffy, as he turned around towards Donald. He then kicked Donald in the face, who was knocked back. Daffy then grabbed a paint brush and drew a hole into the ground. He then taunted Donald, who ran over to him.

Donlad however, passed over the hole.

"What! Their was a hole right there," yelled Daffy. He then walked over to the hole, and fell into it.

"Dang iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" cried out Daffy.

"Yea, I win, I..." Donald was then hit by the beam, and was disintergrated.


	4. Snake goes ninja on everyone

Adam grabbed his sword and said, "By the power of Grayskull."

He was then turned into He-Man

"I have the power!" He then beamed Cringer, turning him into Battlecat. At the same time Lion-O charged He-Man. He-Man rode Battlecat, who swatted at Lion-O. However he jumped out of the way, and stabbed Battlecat in the leg, incapcitating him.

"Stay here friend, I will deal with the cat man," said He-Man. He then jumped at Lion-O, and the two traded blows with their blades. He-Man then grabbed Lion-O and threw him to the ground. He was about to bring down his sword, when a stray stick of TNT blew him away. As Lion-O was getting up, Snake Eyes threw a shuriken at the Eye of Thundara.

However, Lion-O heard, and slashed it. Snake then dropped down and took out his katana. He then swung it around, trying to get the best of Lion-O, but he was having trouble. He then jumped over him and slashed, cutting his shoulder. Snake Eyes then followed up with another slash, slicing his leg.

He then took out a sub-machine gun, and shot the Eye of Thundara, shatter it and killing Lion-O. He then turned around, and saw the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Whoa dude, nice get up, are you a ninja to? Oh, that is sweet man!" said Michael. Snake Eyes then stabbed him in the throat.

"NO, we must honor our fallen brother!" yell Leonardo. He charged, and Snake Eyes blocked his swing. The two swung blades, until Snake Eyes stabbed him in the gut. He then threw a shuriken into Donatello, killing him. Then Raph came, and Snake stabbed at him.

However, Raph cought the blow with his sai's. He then broke the katana. However, Snake whipped out his pistol and shot him in the face.

He turned around and saw Yogi Bear coming at him. He shot him down, and then turned around, killing the Jetson's. He jumped up, and shot down Magilla Gorilla.

Snake then walked away from the carnage.


	5. The Battle Rages On

He-Man slowly got back up, and saw Optimust Prime towering over him. He picked up his sword, jumped, and punched the robot, sending him down. Before he could continue the assault though, Optimus shot him, sending him flying through Toon Town.

Optimus then picked him up, and threw him into the ground. He then stomped on him. He stomped on him again, but He-Man caught his foot, and brought him down onto the ground. He-Man then plunged his fist into Optimus, and ripped out his spark, killing him.

He-Man then turned around, only to walk into an endless hole, that had been drawn by Bugs Bunny.

Meanwhile, Tom and Jerry were battling. Jerry smashed a board onto Tom's feet, and he howled. He then grabbed a pan and smashed it into Tom's face. Tom then grabbed an iron and flattened Jerry. He then picked him up and threw him into a building window.

Sylvester saw Tom and smashed two trash can lids on Tom's head, squishing it. He then grabbed a trash can brought it down on Tom. He then tripped him, and rolled him down the street.

Sylvester smiled and chased after him, only to be knocked aside by TNT. He landed near Tom, who picked up a rake and slammed it on Sylvester, who looked at the mark it had made. He had lost several layers of hair.

He turned around to retaliate, but Tom grabbed a stick of TNT and shoved it down Sylvesters mouth. He then picked up a wooden board and knocked Sylvester out.

Tom picked Sylvester up, and threw him into the middle of a fight between Scooby Doo and the Flinstones. Sylvester blew up, taking all of them with him.

Tom turned to continue the fight, but Tweety Bird chopped him in half with an axe.

"I tawt I taw a puddy cat," Tweety said. Tweety then turned around to see Jerry with a flamethrower.


	6. No End In Sight

Jerry incinertaed Tweety, and then turned around and incinerated several other characters.

Marge Simpson and Lois Griffin battled in an abandoned hotel room, with Marge slamming a frying pan into Lois's face. Lois then retaliated with a roundhouse kick, knocking Marge over. Before she could recover from the blow, Lois wrapped her arm around Marge's neck and procceded to pummel her face.

"Eat this you bitch!" yelled Lois, and she kneed Marge in the face. She then grabbed her and threw her back down. Marge once again grabbed her frying pan and slammed it into Lois. She continued the assault and then dropped the frying pan. She then bitch slapped Lois.

"Huuh...you bitch!" Lois then slapped Marge. The two then got into a cat fight.

At this time however Phineas and Ferb were squashed by a giant piano.

Lois and Marge continued to battle, when a grenade flew into the room and exploded. They were both thrown out the building, and landed on sharp glass. Marge then looked across from her and saw a large piece of glass. That's when Lois got up and grabbed Marge by the throat. She squeezed her throat trying to choke her to death.

Marge then grabbed the piece of glass and rammed in into Lois's hand. Lois stumbled back, dazed. Marge then went in for the kill.

A gunshot was heard, and Marge fell to the floor with a thud.

"If anyone's going to take that bitch out it's going to be me," said Stewie.

Homer walked along the battlefield, looking around to see who he could pummel next.

That's when he was tackled by the Giant Chicken.


End file.
